The saiyan with red hair and powerful eyes
by REDsupersaiyan
Summary: Naruto discovers he is a saiyan and a saiyan with the power of an Uchiha. Godlike Naruto Ems, Rinnegan, harem
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, this is my first time writing so please leave a review. So this will be a short story but if enough people want it then ill continue it. So again enjoy. Disclaimers, I dont and never will own Naruto.

Chapter one

Naruto woke up in his mindscape after meditating. "Hello kyuubi" he said. The fox simply ignored him and continued with his sleep. "Wake up fuzzbutt". The fox soon awoke angrily to Naruto yelling at how pathetic it was for the mighty kyuubi to be lazing around. "Tell me everything you know of my parents because I woke up with these eyes after a nightmare". So the fox explained to him how his parents were what you wouod call aliens or saiyans to be more specific. His father Minato Uchiha was a saiyan who was adopted by a pair of uchihas and had eyes transplanted to him, but they were hidden by a gengetsu. His mom was Kushina Uzumaki a powerful saiyan who was the sister of king vegeta and Minato was the twin of Bardock. The reason how kyuubi knew this was because his previous container was Narutos own mother. "Now leave me alone you puny sack of pathetic flesh!" He roared at Naruto, and Naruto left with a calculating look on his face. "Finally a reason to pay good old jiji a visit " he smirked with that well known Uchiha smirk and fled with the eyes of his adopted clan in his eyes.

Authors note:So what did you think should I continue with this please leave a .


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, anyway I am surprised some people actually read my first story well withiut further adeu I give you the second chapter.

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up from his mindscape and travelled to the hokages tower. He was dissapointed that his jiji wouldnt tell him this important piece of information. Naruto soon realized something so he ran as quickly as he could towards his jiji. "Old man I have answers I need from you". So he explained the events with kyuubi he had. 'Damn im sorry I failed yiu Minato' the old monkey thought. "I assume you know about your father's special bloodline do you not just the sharingan but a more special bloodline than that"? This caught Naruto off gaurd "what bloodline jiji". 'This is going to be harder than I thought' he sighed as he explained the details.

Time skip 6 years

Naruot now a 14 year old genin of konoha has just graduated from the academy. He found out from jiji that his fathers bloodline was an adaptibility to imprivements type of bloodline. This explains how a transplanted eye somehow got through to Naruto. His dads new eyes eventually became a true part of him thus reaching into his DNA structure making him a true Uchiha. With this new information Naruto used it as proof to move in to the Uchiha clan compounds main house with a girl named Satsuki as his new neighbor. Naruto quickly reached the mangekyo sharingan stage by being caught in the Uchiha massacre he even unlocked the Ems by trying to fight off Itachi but being trapped in a tsukiyomi that tortured him for what seemed like years. Naruto helped Satsuki through the pain of losing her whole clan and the two became closer. The old man decide it would be a good idea to give Naruto a few teachers, who were Kakashi Gai Kurenai and Asuma. They all taught him ninjutsu gengetsu taijetsu and kenjutsu with the help of a certain cat anbu. Naruto soon reached kage level with the help of his shadow clones. He also unlocked his saiyan heritage becoming a super saiyan after an agonizing day of also unlocke his rinnegan an mastered it. In total Naruto was probably the strongest ninja in the village maybe even the world.

The next day

Naruto was very pleased to say he was in a team with his fellow Uchiha Satsuki and a mysterious girl who goes by the name of Suki. Their sensei was none other than kakashi. Everything was going as planned. Just a couple of months more and ill be able too go to my cousin goku. He walked off to his home smirking at the women who winked at him.

End chapter

So how did you like it remember review. I hope this explained most of your questions. Im putting up to you guys who to add in the harem so far its Satsuki , Hinata, Tsunade. DBZ universe its Bulma, Android 18, and Pan. So goodbye my readers and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I know my chapters or "paragraphs" have been short but please remember Im new and inexpierenced. So here it goes.

Chapter 3

Naruto got along with his team quiet nicely. Soon they began completing the missions they were given even the c and sometimes even b and once even a ranked missions. Naruto wasnt going to let his team be weak so he gave them all training schedules.

"WHAT!", Kakashi yelled in shock,"I need to do 1,000 pushups 2,000 sit ups and 1,500 squats with 500 laps around Konoha, Naruto your going to kill me". Come on Kakashi sensei you used to be an anbu captain this should be nothing to you." Naruto proclaimed," Unless your getting too old and lazy, espicially with your porn books." With that statement Kakashis eyes fired with determination and slight anger."Fine brat", 'Ill do it for you sensei even though your son is a crazy slave driver'.

"What about us Naru-kun" his two teamates Suki and Sastuki exclaimed. "For you guys im going to need you to wear chakra weights to inrease your speed and strength" Naruto ereplied. They nodded while putting on the weights. They then looked at their schedules and noticed they both had the same routine. 500 push ups 700 sit ups and 10 laps around konoha. At first they were dissapointed they didnt get a tougher schedule like kakashi. They then realized they were still rookies and the training still seemed impossible.

"Will you be training too Naru-kun" suki asked. "No currently I dont need it" he said. He thought of his current skillz he was currently ranked a ZZ rank ninja with a kill' yourself on sight if you see him you dont stand a chance'. Naruto was proud at this but still knew not to get too cocky because he was currently the strongest being in the universe. Naruto already defeated the Akatsuki and absorbed all of Kuramas chakra.

Naruto also encountered a certain snake pedophile who he disposed of immediately. Pretty soon their team was known as konohas best team ever since the sannin even surpasing them.

Time skip 1 month

Its been one whole month since Narutos crazy training and he was very happy with the results his two teammates Suki and Satsuki were both Jonin level ninjas with Kakashi being Sannin level. They soon enrolled in the chunnin exams where they defeated and befriended Gai of Suna and her sister Temari. He also gained a better bond with Hinata and helped her with her confidence issues. Naruto and his team even got promoted to chunnin.

Time skip 3 months

Naruto soon was the boyfriend to the following kunoichi, after Tsunade was put as hokage, Satsuki, Suki, Hinata, Gai, Hinata, Temari, Haku and the new hokage tsunade. Naruto had also travelled around the elemental nations and met many girls who also loved Naruto . Naruto was currentlly walking to the hokaes office after being called to it for a meeting with Tsunade.

Naruto soon realized Tsunade was wanting to be romped by Naruto and he gladly complied.

Lemon scene( you could skip if you want)

Naruto grabbed Tsunade by her tits and ripped off her clothes he soon found her areola and pink nipples wich were begging for attention he began to suck and bite powered by the moans of Tsunade. She took his 12 inch rock hard member and began to stroke and suck it. "I think its my turn to pleasure you Tsu-hime" Naruto grinned with a growl as he stooped low and began to eat out Tsunade. "Enough games Naru-kun put it in me already I want to feel your hot juice" Tsunade screamed in pleasure as Naruto slammed his cock inside of her.

He beganto pump in and out untill Tsunade screamed and let out a lon orgasm. Naruto soon followed and with one more mighty push slammed into her and let out a roar while in his newly acquired super saiyan 3 stage. He let loose all his cum Iinside her impregnating her in the process.

Lemon scene end.

Naruto had the same fun like this with most of the girls except Suki and Hinata who wanted to wait just a bit ponger untiol anything like that happened. Naruto understood and didnt pressure them about it.

Naruto soon began to plan about his travel to Earth where Goku was currently residing. "Yes soon cousin soon we will be reunited as a familly". Naruto let out a few tears as he thought about leaving his girls and friends. He came up with a solution of coming back after every year for a few months. Naruto knew his real home was not in Konoha. Despite his work most of konoha still hated him these were civillians and merchants every one else accepted Naruto and enjoyed his presence of peace.

Naruto soon got up from his bed and sighed well its time to break the news to everyone he thought as he left his home.

Time skip 2 days

After finding out that Naruto was leaving soon all of konoha ( except the civillians)threw a party and made a holiday in his honor. Hinata and Suki decided it was time and did the dead with Naruto. Naruto promised them he would come back to visit. They all understood and waited for that day wich was coming soon .

The day in wich Konohas number one redheade saiyan Uchiha would leave.

End of chapter

So how did you like this chapter I hope it was better. Anyways Narutos features are the following, crimson red hair, violet eyes, and 5 foot 10 in height. Naruto is godlike in ninjutsu, gengetsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu. Yes Naruto will always win his battles but will have a little to no trouble on his last one youll see what I mean. Harem list: konoha Satsuki, Hinata, Suki, Gaea, Temari, Fuu, Yugito, haku, Karin, Goku universe: Bulma, Pan, Marron, Videl, Android 18, well thats all for right now bye.


End file.
